The Gift
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Matt buys Kitty a special gift before returning home from Wichita. Chapter 2 written with Janglyspur.
1. Chapter 1

_A little background for this story, it is set early on, as I don't think Matt would buy something like this gift later in their relationship. _

_I also wrote this because Janglyspur and I decided that there is just too much angst around here and that we needed something really mushy. However you prolly won't see mushy until the end. This was also written in honor of St. Valentine's Day on Thursday Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. You know who does._

The Gift

Matt Dillon looked up and blinked his bleary eyes. He felt like he had just fallen asleep but looking out the window he knew that wasn't true. He just wanted to get back to Dodge and back to Kitty. She didn't know, there was no way that she could, that he was bringing back something special for her from this trip.

In fact, Matt had suprised himself when he had stepped into that store and then walked back out craddling the package under his arm. He had never been one much on giving gifts to people, usually didn't have the money to give them either, but when he had saw this particular item sitting in the window of that little Wichita store, it seemed to call to him to take a closer look.

After stepping into the store Matt had felt as out of place, like his hands and feet were much to large and if he touched anything it would instantly break. _Kinda like I feel when I'm with Kitty sometimes._ He thought to himself and smiled. He moved slowly towards the item he had seen in the window before he was approached by a clerk.

The girl couldn't have been much older than Matt or Kitty themselves and Matt gave her the appreciative glance of a taken man before returning his eyes to their browsing over the shelves full of items.

"Can I help you sir?" the girl asked. The man that had just entered her father's store was tall and skinny and seemed awfully out of place.

"Uhm, I'm looking for a gift, for uh, for someone special." Matt said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Well who is she? Your mother, your sister, your sweetheart?" the girl asked. It would be easier to help this gentleman if she knew who he was buying a gift for, so she watched his reaction to each mention of any type of woman in his life. She watched as a deep pink blush crept up his neck at the mention of the word sweetheart and grinned. "Is she pretty special to you? Your sweetheart, I mean?" the girl asked. She always had the most fun with young men coming to buy gifts for sweethearts.

Matt gave the girl a dumbfounded look, surprised that she knew who he wanted a gift for without him saying a word before simply saying "Yes."

The girl turned around then and said, "Well, I see you were looking at this music box, it's pretty."

Matt nodded in agreement. Still feeling unsure of himself he said, "I guess, that's kind of what caught my interest." He left his eyes downcast as he said this.

"Well it's a nice music box, sure but what about something else?" The girl asked. She led Matt to a shelf full of picture frames and trinkets. "Any girl would like something like this."

Matt looked at the things on the shelf and nodded in agreement. "Yes those sure are nice, but.."

He couldn't finish his sentence because the girl interrupted him again, "How about jewelery? All girls love pretty jewelry."

Matt followed her toward the large display case in the front of the store. There the girl showed him a wide variety of jewelry, all things that Matt knew that Kitty would be thrilled to receive, especially from him. He let his eyes stray for a moment to the rings, and felt the sudden urge to go over and look closer.

As much as he wanted to keep Kitty safe, he still had the urge to put a ring on her slender finger and make her Mrs. Matthew Dillon, but that was a secret that would remain in his heart.

The girl store clerk stood close by, but didn't say anything more as Matt continued to look for the perfect gift for Kitty. She always thought that men were funny. They always seemed so confused when she presented them with the assortment of trinkets, jewelry, and other fine gifts that her fathers store contained. It just seemed to overwhelm them, and most for at least a moment looked lost and confused.

Matt had to admit he had never seen such an array of trinkets, not even in the store in Dodge. He wondered what it was with these bigger towns that they needed all these novelties. Still here he was lookin' around and probably lookin' like a fool. He looked up and found the girl still patiently waiting for him to make his selection and then back down at the case in front of me. Sticking out a long finger, he pointed and said, "I'll take that one miss."

The girl reached into the case and pulled out the selected item, "Is there anything else I can get ya Mister?" she asked.

Matt looked back over at window and to the item that had first given him the courage to step into this store. He nodded to the girl and stepped back to the window picked up the item and returned with it to the counter.

"Will this be all for ya mister?"

"Yes'm." was Matt's response.

The girl totaled up the bill on her piece of paper and looked at Matt. "That'll be two dollars mister. Would ya like me to wrap these things up?"

Again Matt only nodded as he dug deep into the pocket of his dark dress pants for two dollars. Then as an afterthought he said, "Would you please put the smaller item inside the larger one before you wrap them up?"

The girls smiled and nodded and set back to her task of wrapping up Matt's purchases.

When Matt stepped back out on the boardwalk he felt like a different man and as he headed to the stage depot he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to Dodge fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter was written with the immense help of Janglyspur—without her it wouldn't have been as mushy. Happy Valentine's Day. We hope you enjoy the mush—get out your waders and tissues. I'm gonna keep out my coveralls cause the snow is so deep around here!_

Again I do not own these characters.

Kitty Russell looked down on the deserted Dodge City street from her second story window. She hoped to see the tall figure of Matt Dillon either walking or riding down that deserted street and had been expecting him all day. Matt had left for Wichita four days prior with the promise of a speedy return. Kitty had watched him ride away on Buck four days ago, he was going to ride to one of the connecting stage lines rather than take the stage from that point on. He was supposed to return today but as Kitty watched the wind swirl the dust and light snow in the street she kept telling herself that it was Kansas, in the winter time, the wind, the cold or any number of other things could have slowed down the stage or Matt himself.

Matt Dillon was cold, so cold that he wasn't sure that he could move. His fingers felt like logs inside his thick leather gloves and he was sure his ears and cheeks were an unimpressive shade of red. He knew that he was close to Dodge though; then if he was lucky, Kitty would be waiting for him, with a nice warm bed and nice warm arms to go along with that bed. He smiled slightly, his lips so cold that they too felt stiff, at the thought of Kitty and he suddenly didn't seem  
quite as frozen as before. Matt knew that Kitty and her love would be enough to thaw him out after his cold February ride.

It seemed that the ride from the Fullton Station had been longer than it normally was and Matt wasn't sure if it was the cold or his excitement to present Kitty with the gifts that he had bought for her in Wichita. That thought alone pressed Matt to set his spurs to Bucks sides and push him into a lope.

The big buckskin ate up the miles and Matt smiled when he saw the faint lights of Dodge. The big horse seemed to sense it too and picked up his pace on his own, before Matt knew it, they had reached the outskirts of town and he pulled up. He looked at the town that had become his home and hoped with everything in his heart that Kitty was still awake, waiting...just like she always did.

Kitty was sitting by the window, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the chill that the wind pushed through the pane. She was drowsy and just starting to doze off when she saw him, in the faint light of the few street lamps that remained lit, she saw him. The few street lamps that remained lit cast enough light for her to see him riding down the street with his thick winter coat pulled up high around his neck and ears to shield them from the frosty air. Just the sight of him, even at a distance, was enough to set her heart to fluttering. She could barely contain her excitement and knew that she would have to wait for him for at least a few more minutes. Kitty knew that his first destination would be the stables, to put up Buck and feed him and water him. Then he would most likely go to the jail and then if things were ok there he would come to her and she would be waiting. She got up, leaving the lamp in the window as she always did, and went to stir the fire before pouring the brandy she was sure that Matt would need to help take an edge of the chill she was sure he was feeling by now.

Matt rode through the semi-dark streets of Dodge, his destination the stable, as he passed the Longbranch he looked up as had been his habit for the past year and a half or more, to see if the light was there, to see if she was waiting for him. He smiled when he saw the soft glow from that second story window and urged Buck into a trot towards the stable. There he unsaddled Buck and carefully removed his saddlebags from his saddle. He had made it all the way from Wichita to Dodge without breaking his gift for Kitty and he'd be sorely disappointed in himself if he did it after he arrived in Dodge. He fed the horse and after patting him on the rump, walked out of the warmth of the stable. Once outside, Matt decided that things were quiet and that any matters that had come up at the jail could wait until morning. With a spring in his step, Matt made his way toward the back stairs of the Long branch.

Once there he let his excitement at seeing Kitty after a long four days take over and he climbed the stairs quickly, taking most of them two or three at a time. Stairs that took most folks several minutes to climb, Matt climbed in seconds. He quietly opened the door there and made his way to Kitty's room at the end of the hall.

Kitty had heard Matt's footfalls on the stairs, surprised that he hadn't went to the jail first but happy that he was going to be where he belonged soon. Kitty hadn't taken her hair down yet, waiting for Matt to do that, as she knew how much he enjoyed watching her go through her bedtime preparations. Sometimes she even let him help that was if he wasn't too tired or distracted by other things. She listened intently to his footsteps in the hall and then frowned, confused when she heard them stop.

When Matt reached Kitty's door he stopped and took a deep breath. He threw his saddlebags over his shoulder and reached into his inside vest pocket, searching for the key that would be found there. He was just about to put the key into the lock when the door flew open, surprising him and making him take a step back. "Hello Kitty." he greeted, seeing her standing there.

Kitty was sure that she had heard Matt's footsteps in the hall but was getting impatient to see the tall Marshall, so she had went to the door and pulled it open intending to see where he was at. Instead she practically ran into him, would have if he hadn't taken a step back. When Matt greeted her all Kitty could do was smile and grabbing him by the jacket lapels pulled him into the room. Once the door was shut no words were spoken as Kitty fell into Matt's arms and they shared the kiss of two people who knew it each intimately. When they came up for breath Kitty laid her head on his chest and sighed, "I missed you Cowboy."

Matt pulled back a little and leaving one arm looped around Kitty, he escorted her into her room pushing the door shut behind them with a booted foot before he removed his hat and hung it on the peg. "I missed you too, Kathleen." he said in a teasing tone.

Kitty laughed, a musical sound to Matt's ears, and kissed him again. "Your freezing Matt, come over here by the fire." She leads him to a chair that she already had arranged there for him. Then taking the one opposite him, she asked, "So did you have a good time?"

Matt leaned back and stretched his long legs out towards the fire, as well as his arms and hands after shrugging out of his heavy wool coat. "I guess as much fun as you can have while testifying at a murder trial."

They sat and talked for a few minutes and then Matt, looking at the clock, told Kitty that he needed to get some sleep. They went back into the other room and Kitty, taking a seat at her dressing table, began to remove the pins from her hair while Matt moved quietly about the room. Kitty took down her hair and removed her make-up and was about to change into a night gown when she saw that Matt still hadn't prepared for bed. "Aren't you coming to bed here?" she asked. She had gotten used to Matt spending his nights with her and hoped that while on his trip he hadn't decided that he needed to change that.

"Yes." Matt said. "I haven't seen you for _four _days_" _He put extra emphasis on the last words. Then giving her a shy little boy like smile, moved to where his saddlebags lay on the floor. Reaching inside he nervously said, "Kitty, I-I got you a little gift while I was away."

Kitty looked at him surprised; Matt didn't seem the type to give gifts, especially gifts for no reason. Then it dawned on her that it was the day before Valentine's Day, but still she said "You didn't have to do that Matt." she said.

"I wanted to Kitty. I saw this in the window and it just seemed to call to me." Matt said. Then looking down at the floor, like a boy trying to snatch his first kiss he said, "I hope you like it."

His next move surprised Kitty, in a burst of spontaneity that was unlike the usually reserved Matt, he grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her towards the chair where he was seated. Once she was in his arms, Matt handed her the small package. Then he used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, while Kitty made short work of the plain brown paper wrapping that encased the gift.

Matt watched the brown paper fall to the floor and was alarmed at Kitty's lack exclamation. He began to speak, "Uh, Kitty, I know it's not as fancy as some of those things that you've brought from New Orleans but I thought it was pretty."

Kitty let out a small squeak of joy at first at what she found under that plain brown paper wrapping. Tears welled in her eyes, tears that Matt didn't see, due to her position on his lap, but they flowed even faster when she heard his simple explanation. "Oh Matt, this is ten times prettier than anything I brought with me from New Orleans, it's beautiful."

Matt smiled and leaning in to kiss her behind the ear and enjoy the lilac scent that was so Kitty he said, "Good. Now open it up and see what's inside."

Kitty, removing herself from Matt's arms so she could set the first gift on the dressing table gave Matt a confused look and said, "There's more? Why Matthew Dillon, your downright spoiling me!" She used a playful tone as she said this but rushed to open the lid of the first gift. What she found there made tears again well up in her eyes. She took out the small broach and held it in her slender hands taking in the detailing and beautiful blue color. "Oh Matt." Was all she could let escape from her lips.

Matt stood and moved to stand behind Kitty, his large frame towering over her smaller one. "Do you really like it Kit?" the true concern showing in his voice.

"I love it Matt and I love you." She said softly. She let the last slip out. She and Matt had been together for a year and a half but so far neither of them had made any proclamations to each other, yet. She stopped for a moment, worried he would run away screaming in terror but when he didn't she just laid the little broach back into the jewelry box and shut the lid. Then running her fingers over it lightly she turned back into her big marshals arms. "I didn't get you anything Matt."

"Uh?" Matt said in confusion. He led Kitty to sit next to him on the bed. He was tired and ready for bed so he sat and removed his worn boots.

"I didn't get you anything. Tomorrow's valentine's day."

"Oh." Matt said. "I might as well be honest; I didn't buy that as Valentine's gift. I bought it because I saw that box in the window of that store and well I wanted to bring you back something nice. I would've liked to take you with me but it just wasn't the right trip."

Kitty looked disappointed for a moment but then decided that she liked it much better that Matt thought of her without a holiday. "You thought of me Matt, that's all that matters to me."

Later that night Matt lay twined in Kitty's arms, both of them clearly sated by the sweet love making that had left them both now exhausted. Kitty run her hand through his thick, dark, curls and whispered, "What you thinking about cowboy?"

Matt shifted his body and leaning up on his elbow he looked into the face of the woman that he loved, the woman that he loved but had yet to tell. Sure he had told her with his actions hundreds of times but he had yet to say the words. He leaned in and kissed her before asking, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Confused, Kitty pushed herself up against the head board and looked at him, with worry in her eyes. "Mean what?"

Matt let his eyes drop down and suddenly seemed interested in a spot on the blanket then quietly said, "When you said you loved me?"

Kitty let out a sigh of relief and brought Matt's face up to look at her. "Yes, Matthew Dillon, I do. I love you."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and for the first time in a long time, felt free enough to say the words he had wanted to for the past few months but hadn't had the courage to. "I love you too, Kathleen Russell."

Then he gathered Kitty in his arms and kissed her, their breaths were mingling and bare skin touching. When they pulled apart, Matt laughed, "I've been wanting to tell you that for a while Kit."

"Me too." Kitty said.

_So I was only going to make this two chapter but have decided that it needs to be three since I haven't really disclosed what the gift is. However chapter 3 will not require tissues or hipwadders._


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry that it has taken me so long to get back and finish this! Whew--it has been quite a week and now we have FFA week this whole week! Whoo-hoo! Anyway thank you for the reviews I tried to reply to everyone but I know that I did not reply to everyone--so if I did not reply to your review I am sorry and thank you! Like I said this chapter should not require tissues or hipwaders!_

The Gift

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these charachters.

Later that night, sated from an evening of long, slow love making, Matt lay with Kitty in his arms. Her vibrant red hair was fanned out behind her and her cheek was pressed into his shoulder. As Matt lay there looking out at the cold night sky from inside the room letting the nights earlier actions role through his mind. He had totally forgotten about Valentine's day but maybe that was what had pressed him forward to go into that little trinket shop in Wichita, he didn't know. He was just glad that Kitty had been happy with the music box and the broach that he had brought her.

He also let his mind wander to finally telling Kitty that he loved her. He had wanted to say those words for quite some time, had practiced them over and over in his mind and to himself out on the trail. Now he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He turned and kissed Kitty's forhead causing her to stir and open her eyes to look at him. "Go back to sleep darlin." He whisphered.

_The Next Morning..._

Well it wasn't really morning, Kitty thought to herself as she puttered around her room. Morning had been four hours ago when Matt had slipped from her bed, dressing quietly and then gentely kissing her on the lips telling her would see her later. Kitty went to her closet and went through her daily routine of pulling out every dress she owned, holding it against herself before deciding what she would wear for the day. Pulling dresses out and grumbling to herself, Kitty finally choose one pulled it on and then went to her dressing table. She took a seat there and began pulling a brush through her hair. As she picked up some hair pins her fingers brushed the music box that held the broach. Both had been given to her by Matt the night before when he had returned from Wichita. Kitty smiled to herself and picked up the pretty little music box. It was made of beautiful cherry and Kitty wondered if the woods reddish color had reminded Matt of her hair or her fiery temperament. Running a finger over the smooth wood top, Kitty lifted the lid and smiled as music filled the space. She wasn't familiar with the song but it was cheery and made her smile. The next time she and Matt went on a Sunday picnic she would wear the broach. Looking at the clock on the wall Kitty gasped and rushed to finish getting ready for work.

Chester Goode was in front of the jail, busily sweeping snow of the boardwalk there off. He was glad that Mr. Dillon was back, he was always nervous when Mr. Dillon was gone and if it seemed that he was going to be delayed well, then he got all the more nervous. Finishing his sweeping, Chester stepped back inside the jail and shivering a little said, "It sure is cold out there this morning Mr. Dillon."

"Yeah. I felt that this morning." Matt said, looking up at his assistant. A small smile on his face. Then Matt turned back to his paperwork, paper work that his mind really wasn't on. His mind was on Kitty who should be going to work shortly. Matt grinned again, yup, as soon as Kitty went to work Matt decided that he would just have to make an excuse to wander over to the Long Branch to see Kitty. There were times that he hated having to keep his and Kitty's relationship a secret sometimes, even though he knew it was necessary, he was the one that had put up the boundries, but right now he wished that he could stand out in front of the jail and let everyone in Dodge know just how he felt about Kitty Russell.

_I am saying complete for now…but I may decide to add more to this chapter. Let me know what you think. _


End file.
